


Stress Relief

by Ac0ltSinner_87



Category: Oxygen Not Included (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fanart, Gay, Liam is a boi with problem, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Ren is too precious, Ruby is a cool friend, Self-Hatred, Vomit(mentioned), and kind of wants his lovers to treat him like trash, first fic, it really is, so he masturbates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac0ltSinner_87/pseuds/Ac0ltSinner_87
Summary: Liam is beyond stressed out and needs to find a way to help to cope with it.





	Stress Relief

Liam tossed and turned in his cot, today was stressful and humiliating, firstly he got some statics wrong and caused everyone dig some water out and made a flood. Secondly, he was trying to impress Ren, but he accidently tipped a bunch oxygen diffusers and the worse part, he puked on Ren!

He couldn’t sleep and opened his eyes and went to the washroom and sprayed water in his face and looked in the mirror. Dear stars were his eyes baggy, and he groaned, and face planted the mirror, it hasn’t been a good cycle. But as this his been thinking about Ren, he can’t stop thinking about him, he does admit that he does have a crush on Ren.

Liam dreamily sighed, Ren had it all, he was handsome, a good leader, as well as kind and equal to everyone, even Liam. Liam then remembered when the two got stuck in a cave which was freezing and Ren suggested extracting body heat to keep warm, but just as Ren took off his shirt, they were rescued. Liam then felt all the blood from his head drain and then had a sudden discomfort in his lower region, he looked down and…

Oh dear.

He had a tent in his pants, after all the thinking of Ren must’ve turned him on, Liam blushed and bit his finger, he had to take care of this, no, He needed to take care of this.

He went into one of the Lavatories and unbuckled his pants. “Ah, goodness.” Liam whispered, goodness he was hard and precum was already dripping out, Liam took off his glove. “Don’t want to attract any germs now.” He told himself, he spat on his hand and slowly grabbed his manhood, he got goosebumbs by just touching it, he hasn’t done this in a while. Engaging in intimate relationships wasn’t very common in the asteroid, and it would often be secret, Liam remembered seeing Ruby and Ari sharing a ‘moment’ together.

He gave a small pump, he lowly growled, and pumped it again and again and again, he thought of such unacceptable thoughts of Ren and other crew mates. He thought of them dominating him and humiliating him, he doesn’t know why he likes these thoughts, he just does. Liam shakily moaned; he could feel his member swell with pleasure.

He thought of Ren more, treating him like an object, though, he knows Ren isn’t like this, but he didn’t care. Liam pressed his head against the wall and groaned, he was the worst duplicant on the bigrade and the most sick.

Liam felt like crying, he was sitting there, masturbating and thinking about all his friends in gross ways, he hated himself, he hated how he embarrassed himself in front of Ren. Liam was getting to the end to the climax, but then he heard footsteps, oh no. He held his breath, but then realised.

He didn’t lock the door.

He leaped to reach the lock, but it was too late and…

“Is anyone in this st- GaHH!” They screamed and quickly slammed the door.

Liam screamed back and tried pulling up his pant. “Ruby wh-what are you doing here at this hour!” He nervously whispered. He heard them scoff. “I could ask you the same thing, Lee! I thought Stinky was sleeping in here again.” That was a pretty good point.

“Actually, I was gonna ask you the same thing, but I think I already figured it out. Wink.” Liam rolled his eyes. “How about you finish up and we can talk about this Liam?” Liam Blushed. “I-I can’t do it if you’re here y’know! Look I’m finished I’m coming out.” He announced and he wasn’t lying.

“That’s what he said-“

“Don’t.”

Ruby chuckled, and Liam was a blushing mess, though Ruby was of his closest friend and the most understanding. “So, what’s happening man?” They put their hand on his shoulder, Liam looked down and grabbed his arm. “Is it cause you barfed on Ren?” They questioned. “Kind of, and I think he hates me forever now!” Liam yelped.

“Look, Ren doesn’t hate you, he likes you too much!” Ruby chirped. “And you did run away before he could say anything.” They pointed out, damn they were right, he needed to go Ren and apologize. “Yeah, your right Rubes I’ll go talk to him as soon as I see him!” Liam optimistically announced; Ruby patted his back.

“Good to know! By the way you might want to clean yourself up.” They pointed out to his uncleaned hand, Liam turned red. “Yeah, yeah I know… Thanks Ruby.” He smiled, Ruby winked. “No worries Liam, I do what I can!” Ruby finger gunned him and walked out of the wash room. Liam sighed and went over to a shower. “No matter how hard I scrub, I’ll never be clean.” Liam remarked, taking off his uniform.

The next day, Liam was beyond tired, everyone had their jobs and such, he was researching and kept dropping his lids but then shooting straight. But then he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Heya Liam!” It was Ren, Liam yelped out surprise. “Oh H-hey Ren!” He chirped, but then remembered. “L-look Ren, I’m sorry about last cycle where I, um, puked on you…” He added in a nervous laugh in, Ren tilted his head and laughed a bit too.

“Nah, It’s okay Liam, I mean, accidents happen and such, I-I do it too sometimes when I’m stressed!” Ren admitted, Liam smiled, Ruby was right about Ren, he was too kind. “And by the way you look pretty tired, how about you go have a rest.” Ren reassured, Liam nodded and just as he got he rubbed his head and looked at Ren, and pulled him into a hug.

“O-oh, um I love you too buddy!” Ren said surprised, Liam let go and nervously smiled. “S-sorry I just wanted to thank you Ren! You’re a really good friend is all.” He quipped. “I guess I’m off now, thanks again Ren!” He waved, and Ren waved back, man Ren is a good friend and ma-

Wait.

“Did you just say you love me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go,,, Sorry if it was dumb and stuff, it's ma first fanfic on this website! Also I think it's on of the first fics for ONI so yay! Constructive criticism is all welcomed!


End file.
